Lightsaber
by lunarchroniclesandcockatiels
Summary: Trouble ensues when 4 year old Luke and Leia borrow Anakin's lightsaber. (AU in which Anakin didn't turn to the Dark Side)


"This will begin to make things right."

4-year old Luke Skywalker stood in the doorway of his sister's room, holding their father's lightsaber. "Look!" he cried. "I'm a Jedi,"

Leia's eyes widened when she saw him.

"Luke," she reprimanded, her hands on her hips. "Daddy says that we're not allowed to use his lightsaber because we could get hurt!"

Luke shrugged. "Once you wore Mommy's shoes when she said you couldn't."

"Well..." Leia couldn't argue with that logic. "Okay. But I want to hold it!"

Luke shook his head. "Let's play Jedi! You can be the Sith Lord!" He handed Leia a stick from the shelf. "There's your lightsaber! Now fight me!"

Leia pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "That's not fair, Luke. You _always_ get to be the Jedi! I want as turn!"

"You can be the Jedi after me," Luke decided. He pointed the lightsaber at Leia, attempting not to drop it.

"Fine," Leia sighed, hitting the lightsaber blade with the stick. It broke in two, sending little streams of smoke into the air. Luke laughed.

"Leia, you lost!"

Leia threw a doll at Luke, who hit it with the lightsaber, breaking it into two pieces. Leia then started to cry, seeing that her favorite toy was broken.

"I hate you!" she yelled through her tears. "I wish I didn't have a brother!"

Luke looked saddened by his sister's response. "Mommy says that we're not supposed to say hate, 'cause it's mean. And Daddy said that hate leads to the dark side, which will make you evil, and then you'll kill everyone,"

Leia wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "I'm not evil," she muttered. "The doll was my favorite toy, though. And you never let me use the lightsaber,"

"Will you stop being sad if I let you use it? I don't like it when you cry, Leia," Luke said, handing the lightsaber to his sister, who stumbled under its weight. "It's kind of heavy, but if you reach out and feel it with your mind, it's a lot lighter."

Leia grinned, showing her dimples. "Now I'm the Jedi, and you're the bad guy!" She placed the lightsaber through the door, making a tiny hole. Luke stared.

"Leia!" he cried. "We're gonna get in trouble for breaking the door!"

Leia pulled the lightsaber out, then opened and closed the door. "We didn't break it! It still opens! It just looks like it has a polka-dot on it,"

Luke stared thoughtfully at the hole. "Sort of," he admitted. "But it looks funny with just one. Make some more."

Leia obeyed, sticking the lightsaber through the door and pulling it out about eight times. "Do you think Daddy will notice?" she asked, stepping back to admire her handiwork.

Luke shook his head. "No. Besides, it looks kind of pretty. Mommy will like it,"

"This is heavy," Leia said, holding out the lightsaber. She let it lean onto her brother's shoulder a little, before she realized what she was doing. "Oops," she muttered. Luke fell onto the ground, his eyes squeezed shut. _His shoulder looks kind of burnt_ , Leia thought _, Like food when Daddy cooks it._

"Luke," Leia stated, nudging him a little with her foot. "Wake up. We aren't playing nap time!"

Luke groaned, clutching his arm.

"Come on," Leia insisted. "You aren't that tired. Are you mad because I accidentally touched you with the lightsaber? Because I'm sorry,"

She nudged his shoulder, just a little. Luke screamed.

Suddenly, Anakin appeared at the door. "What's going on?" he yelled, taking in the scene around him. "Leia, what happened to the door? Give me back my lightsaber!" Leia obeyed, handing it back. He then spotted Luke lying on the floor. "Oh, kriff, Leia," he muttered, scooping up Luke, who now looked pale. "What did you do?"

Leia shrugged, beginning to cry again. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't try to,"

"Yeah, well, sorry isn't going to help," he muttered through clenched teeth. "Do or do not, there is not try. Kriff, Leia. Couldn't you listen for once in your life? How many times have I told you? DO NOT TOUCH MY LIGHTSABER. What exactly were you trying to do, cut his hand off?

"No," Leia muttered. "We were playing a game, then it got heavy, and then I forgot, and then I accidentally touched his shoulder with the lightsaber,"

Anakin sighed. "Stay there. I'm going to bring Luke to the medcenter. I'll see if I can get Obi-Wan to watch you."

"Daddy, I'm really sorry,

Anakin sighed again. "I know. Leia, play with your toys until Obi-Wan gets here. I have to go,"

* * *

It took Obi-Wan forever to get there. Or so Leia thought.

"I'm hungry," she complained when he walked in the door. "Mommy's at the Senate, and Daddy never feeds me,"

Obi-Wan looked around. "Go eat some fruit,"

"I want candy,"

"Do your parents let you eat candy?"

"Daddy does,"

Obi-Wan snorted. "Figures."

"Do you think Luke will be okay?" Leia asked, plopping down on the table. She pulled out a chair for Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked confused. "Why? What happened to Luke?"

"His shoulder hurts," Leia replied. She looked at him questioningly. "Can I braid your beard?"

"Um, no," Obi-Wan said, lovingly stroking his beard. "And why does Luke's shoulder hurt, Miss Leia?"

"''Cause I accidentally touched it with a lightsaber," Leia explained, attempting to hang upside down on the table. It was hard, considering that her arms couldn't touch the ground.

Obi-Wan choked on his water. "I told Anakin that you needed to be trained," he muttered. "But no, your mother doesn't think it's a good idea."

"Daddy doesn't like to listen," Leia remarked, doing a handstand against the table. "He doesn't even listen to Mommy sometimes. And he doesn't listen to me when I try to teach him how to make cookies."

"It figures. Anakin wasn't the best listener as a padawan," Obi-Wan added. Sighing, he glanced at Leia, who was now attempting to do a cartwheel. "You're very strong with the Force, Leia."

Leia brightened. "Cool. Wanna watch me stand up without using my hands?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Why not? Go ahead, Leia."

Leia proudly stood up while holding her hands behind her back. "Do you think my parents love me?" she asked quietly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Of course," Obi-Wan said, wishing that he knew his own parents. What were their thoughts when they gave him to the Jedi? "Why wouldn't they?"

Leia placed her thumb in her mouth and shrugged. "I don't know. Daddy always yells, and Mommy is always busy. At least when she's home," Leia added sadly.

"They love you, Leia. Your parents were ready to do anything to give you a chance to live. Anakin almost turned to the Dark Side because of you and your brother," Obi-Wan remarked. Leia's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," Obi-Wan replied. He picked Leia's blanket off the floor. "Now why don't you go take a nap?"

"No thank you," Leia said. "I wanna do something. Hey, how about we watch a holovid?"

Obi-Wan groaned.

* * *

Five hours and seven holovids later, Anakin and Luke arrived back home.

"Thanks, Obi-Wan," Anakin sighed, eyeing Leia.

"Anytime," Obi-Wan muttered. "Well, goodbye, Leia,"

"Goodbye!" Leia called, walking Obi-Wan to the door. "Are you mad, Luke?" she asked once he had left.

"No. I got to get candy! And we went to the Jedi Temple," Luke grinned. "And they gave me a bandage,"

Anakin raised an eyebrow at Leia. "They also recommended not playing with any more lightsabers,"

Leia squirmed. "I'm sorry we used your lightsaber, Daddy,"

"Me too," added Luke. "Even though it was kind of fun,"

"It's okay," Anakin replied. "Just don't do it again. I'm sorry that I yelled, also."

"It's okay," Leia said.

"Please don't take my lightsaber again."

"We won't!" they chorused.

* * *

Leia just stole Obi-Wan's instead.


End file.
